Sometimes The Stupid Plan Works
by Keirra
Summary: Iruka has a plan for Gai's birthday, one Kakashi is hesitant to go along with, but time is running out and if it's just this once it can't hurt. Right? A KakaGaiRuka OT3 fluff fic for the birthday of the most passionate and youthful ninja around.


"So, are you in?"

Iruka watched Kakashi carefully as he considered his proposal. Even with most of his face still covered, since he had sort of sprung his newest idea on his boyfriend the moment he stepped into the house they shared with their other boyfriend Gai, he fancied that could literally see the wheels turning in his mind through the one exposed dark eye.

After a long moment Kakashi shook his head, stepping into the house properly to start his almost ritualistic removal of layers. Sandals, gloves, hitai-ate, and mask came off to slowly reveal the man behind the legend. Sharingan no Kakashi was an exceptional ninja, one of the best, and received both the respect and caution that side of him deserved but under all that he was still just a man. It was probably for the best that Iruka could see that, someone needed to be willing to chew him out when he was being irresponsible or more lazy than usual about his duties (the filing of proper post mission reports in particular).

"This is," he said once he was finally uncovered, "without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had."

Iruka's eyes narrowed into a glare, even if he knew this wasn't one of his better ideas they were running out of time and had to do _something._ "Well fine if you are so damn smart you come up with a new plan."

Kakashi chuckled, stepping forward to place his hands on Iruka's shoulders.

"Now, now love you didn't let me finish," he said, his voice light and teasing as he mock scolded the school teacher. "As I was saying," he continued, blatantly ignoring the new glare Iruka shot up at him, "this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

"Wait, what?" the younger man asked, not sure he had heard right.

"I'm in," Kakashi repeated, grinning widely.

"But you just said it was stupid."

"Oh it is. It is just the sort of incredibly stupid thing he would love."

Saying that was all well and good, but when the time came to it Kakashi was starting to have his doubts. He fought the urge to cringe at the bundle of fabric Iruka had pushed into his hands before shoving him into their bedroom to change. The younger man was currently in the shower, his own matching bundle of fabric sitting on the counter beside the sink.

After debating if there was some way to get out of this, even though he had agreed to it less than an hour ago, he came the decision it was be easier (though no less traumatizing) to just grit his teeth and squeeze his ass into this monstrosity that dared to masquerade as clothing.

He was just slipping his vest back on when Iruka exited the bathroom and he froze as his eyes drank in the sight of Iruka in the one piece of clothing he never expected to see on the man.

Somehow Iruka's ability to look deliciously fuckable in anything extended to green spandex jumpsuits. He let his eyes linger over every visible inch of his lover, staring with his orange leg warmers and following the path of his muscular calves to his toned thighs, stopping to give his groin a good a proper leer before taking in the hard planes of his abs and chest before coming to rest on his face. To his surprise, and great pleasure, it appeared Iruka had been giving him the same heated once over.

Iruka nodded, and spoke in a voice that was only slightly breathy, "yes I think this will do nicely."

Kakashi smiled, maybe this idea wasn't so stupid after all.

Later as he watched Iruka flutter around the kitchen, getting the last few things for dinner done, Kakashi was enjoying the view (especially whenever Iruka had to bend over to reach something in one of the lower cabinets) and already contemplating what other form flattering outfits he might one day be able to talk Iruka into.

Something silky and black, perhaps? No, he thought, blue is more his color. Could he be talked into something lacy maybe? Surely it would be easier to get the man into lingerie than this ghastly one piece jumpsuit who's only saving grace, it should be noted, was the way it hugged every single inch of Iruka's body leaving only a few select bits for the imagination. Thankfully Kakashi have a very _vivid_ imagination.

His sharingan's picture perfect memory didn't hurt either.

The sound of Iruka clearing his throat disturbed his very detailed daydream about said man wearing nothing but a midnight blue negligee that just barely brushed the tops of his thighs. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's very unamused face, as if he knew exactly what Kakashi had been thinking about.

"Yes Iruka-chan?" He all but purred, enjoying the brief flush on Iruka's face greatly.

The younger man however would not be distracted, shaking his head to clear his thoughts (as if that would help Kakashi focus on the here and now – he had left his hair down after his shower and it hanging around his face like a chocolate curtain made the already tempting Chunin look downright sinful) before speaking.

"You know that if you helped we could actually be ready when he gets home right?"

Smiling but still unconcerned Kakashi asked, "What time did you tell him he needed to be home today?"

"Seven. He's bringing home sake."

A glance at the clock told Kakashi it was just about 6:45. "We have plenty of time," he pointed out.

Iruka sighed, "Sometimes I think you forget not everyone is like you. While you are habitually late by at least half an hour but most often at least an hour, Gai is always early. To everything. You really think he will be late to the first dinner the three of us have been able to share in almost two weeks?"

His logic was hard to argue with. Due to missions and Iruka's heavy workload they had barely been all three in the same room for more than a rare 20 minutes here and there not counting when one or more of the trio was asleep. Also Gai did have an infuriating habit of being _early._

Giving a resigned sigh Kakashi followed Iruka back into the kitchen and started to set the table, but not after getting a nice firm grope of the other's man ass. It was practically begging for it, what with the way the tight spandex fit it so perfectly. Yes, there might be something to this whole spandex thing after all.

Working together they were just setting the last few dishes (including Gai's favorite super-spicy curry that neither Iruka nor Kakashi would touch) on the table when they heard Gai opening the front door. Kakashi was carefully setting the cake down in the middle of the table when he heard a bottle hit the floor and shatter.

He looked up to find Gai staring, bug eyed and jaw hanging open at one of the few things Kakashi figured he had given up hope on seeing. For his birthday, both of his boyfriends had donned the green suits he had given them when they had first made their relationship official. Neither could blame him for his shock either, Iruka had flat out told him it was never happening and Kakashi had nonchalantly told him that he had burned the damned thing. Truthfully he had just buried it in the very back of his underwear drawer. He wanted to destroy it, he really did, but it was a gift from one of his most precious people and that just felt like an ungrateful thing to do.

Kakashi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Gai gaped openly at them. Iruka, being the most pragmatic man in the room had already started cleaning up the chipped glass and rather large puddle of sake that was currently soaking into their hardwood floor.

"Something wrong Gai?" Kakashi asked finally, figuring that Gai would stare at them dumbly all night if they let him.

The normally blusterous man snapped his jaw shut, glanced around the room and then even brought his hands up as if to dispel a genjutsu. When it didn't work, he turned his still shocked face back to Kakashi.

"What is all this? Why are you wearing that?" His voice was quiet, almost scarily so when something like this should have had the opposite effect on the man.

Figuring he might as well have a bit more fun with Gai before explaining he grinned brightly, even though he still hadn't figured out how to do the damn tooth sparkle. That probably required a much more youthful and passionate personality than Kakashi's.

"Oh these?" He said, gesturing towards his outfit, "Well you see they are they're breathable, and moisture wicking, and perfectly designed for free movement all in a beautiful stylish package. You notice a difference immediately if you train with them on!" He threw an exaggerated wink at the thoroughly baffled Jonin, giving his own tamer version of the "Good Guy Pose" and added, "They really grow on you."

While Gai stared at him, his eyes visibly welling with the waterworks Kakashi knew were coming, Iruka came up behind him and threw his arm around Kakashi's shoulder.

The younger man grinned at Gai before loudly exclaiming, "Happy birthday Gai!"

The words were barely out of his moth before they had their arms full with a crying Jonin who was exclaiming between sobs about how passionate their love was, and how he knew they would someday see reason, and how lucky he was to have such youthful lovers while still in the springtime of his youth.

Sharing an amused look over Gai's shoulder with Iruka, Kakashi found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a stupid idea after all.

* * *

A/n: This was written, and first posted, on tumblr for the prompt "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever course I'm in."


End file.
